1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with a metallic shell therearound.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an electrical connector, especially the electrical connector in the field of high frequency communication, a metallic shell is usually provided to reduce the influence of the electromagnetic interference (EMI) by mechanically and electrically contacting with a casing, which is used for accommodating the electrical connector. TW patents No. M289243 and M277149 respectively disclose such an electrical connector with a metallic shell forming with a pair of resilient arms thereon. The pair of resilient arms respectively extend from a front portion of a side wall along a front-to-rear direction for contacting with the casing so as to release the current centralized thereon. Because the pair of resilient arms are formed at the same side of the side wall, the electrical connector may incline toward the other side of the side wall when the electrical connector is received in the casing with the metallic shell contacting with the casing. Therefore, a steadily electrical contact can not be provided between the metallic shell of the electrical connector and the casing. Hence, an electrical connector is needed to solve the problem.